catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
UK Tour 1993
Cats UK Tour ran from 1993 to 1995, and was essentially a mirror of the London production minus the ensemble characters Bill Bailey, Etcetera, Victor and George. While cutting four ensemble kittens was common, it was unique for this production to include an extra female kitten in Electra, while cutting an additional male kitten in Bill Bailey. The production was a slow tour, spending several weeks or months at large regional theatres. Production Team *'Producer:' Cameron Mackintosh, Really Useful Theatre Company *'Production Director:' Christine Cartwright *'Artistic Co-Ordinator:' Jennifer Sawyer *'Production Choreographer:' Christine Cartwright *'Production Musical Supervisor': Martin Koch *'Production Sound Designer': Andrew Bruce *'Associate / Production Lighting Designer:' Howard Eaton *'Associate / Production Scenic Designer:' Raymond Huessy *'Costume Supervisor:' Tracy Stiles *'Wig Supervisor:' Jenny Dean *'Makeup Supervisor:' Karen Dawson *'Musical Director:' Martin Lowe *Artistic Coordinator: Kaye Brown *Dance Captains: Kerry-Jane Beddows (03/95), John Partridge (03/95) Tour Dates *'Bristol' - Bristol Hippodrome - 29/06/1993 - 11/1993 *'Liverpool' - Liverpool Empire Theatre - 24/11/1993 - 12/02/1994 *'Bradford' - Alhambra Theatre - 17/02/1994 - 23/04/1994 *'Glasgow' - Kings Theatre - 29/04/1994 - 09/07/1994 *'Newcastle' - Theatre Royal - 15/07/1994 - 24/09/1994 *'Southampton' - Mayflower Theatre - 29/09/1994 - 03/12/1994 *'Aberdeen' - His Majesty's Theatre - 12/1994 - 01/1995 * *'Birmingham' - Hippodrome - 30/03/1995 - 03/06/1995 *'Nottingham' - Theatre Royal - 20/06/1995 - 5/08/1995 *'Manchester' - Manchester Opera House - 15/08/1995 - 02/12/1995 Cast 1993 1994 1995 Gallery Pyramid uk9307.png|July 1993 Pyramid uk9311 01.jpg|November 1993 Jellicle Songs uk9402 21.jpg Victoria AnneMarie Summerell uk9402 03.jpg|Anne-Marie Summerell Misto Vic UK9402 Simon Rice Annemarie Summerell 01.jpg|Simon Rice, Anne-Marie Summerell Jenny uk9307 Emma Priest.jpg|Emma Priest Tugger Kittens Darren Bennett Uk9402 01.jpg|Darren Bennett Tugger Darren Bennett uk9402 07.jpg|Darren Bennett Bustopher Munkus uk9307 Tony Timberlake Robin Cousins.png|Tony Timberlake, Robin Cousins Bustopher Tony Timberlake uk9402 09.jpg|Tony Timberlake Mungo Rumple UK93 Simon Penman Gail Easdale 01.jpg|Simon Penman, Gail Easdale Deut Kittens Uk9402.jpg|Tony Monopoly Munkustrap Robin Cousins Uk9307 02.jpg|Robin Cousins Munkus Paul Darnell uk9402 14.jpg|Paul Darnell Rumpus Cat uk9402 15.jpg|Tom Hodgson Jellicle Ball uk9402 18.jpg Jellicle Ball uk9307 16.jpg Jellicle Ball uk9307 19.jpg Munkustrap uk9307 Robin Cousins.png|Robin Cousins Munkustrap Paul Darnell Uk9402 01.jpg|Paul Darnell Carby uk9307 Karl Morgan.png|Karl Morgan Mungo Rumple Simon Penman Gail Easdale uk9402 28.jpg |Simon Penman, Gail Easdale Grizabella uk9307 Rosemarie Ford 2.png|Rosemarie Ford Griz Sonia Swaby uk9402 29.jpg|Sonia Swaby Deut Tony Monopoly uk9402 12.jpg|Tony Monopoly Gus Tony Timberlake Uk9402 01.jpg|Tony Timberlake Jellylorum Paula Simpson Uk9402 01.jpg|Paula Simpson Growl Griddle Tony Timberlake Paula Simpson uk9402 32.jpg|Tony Timberlake, Paula Simpson Siamese uk9402 33.jpg Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Uk9402 01.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Skimble Train uk9402 35.jpg Bomba Deme Sally Taylor Wendy Kitching Uk9402 01.jpg|Sally Taylor, Wendy Kitching Misto Simon Rice uk9402 37.jpg|Simon Rice Grizabella uk9307 Rosemarie Ford 3.png|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella uk9307 Rosemarie Ford 1.png|Rosemarie Ford Griz Deut uk9307 Rosemarie Ford Tony Monopoly.png|Tony Monopoly, Rosemarie Ford Ascent uk9307.png|Tony Monopoly, Rosemarie Ford Grizabella Sonia Swaby Uk9402.jpg|Sonia Swaby Griz Deut Sonia Swaby Tony Monopoly uk9402 38.jpg|Tony Monopoly, Sonia Swaby Griz Deut uk9402 39.jpg|Tony Monopoly, Sonia Swaby Finale uk9402 40.jpg|July 1993 Finale uk9307.png|July 1993 Electra Zoe Smith Uk9402 43.jpg|Zoe Smith Admetus UK9402 Armitage.jpg|Richard Armitage Munkustrap Robin Cousins Uk9307 03.jpg|Robin Cousins Munkus robin cousins.jpg|Robin Cousins Growltiger Tugger Tony Timberlake Darren Bennett and tiger Glasgow June 1994.jpg|Tony Timberlake, Darren Bennett Category:Productions Category:Article stubs